Annabeth's Revenge
by KaltovarAotearoaTippy
Summary: Annabeth and her friends want revenge, but how far will they go? T just in case.
1. The Sleepover

_**Heya guys, Mia here. This is my first proper fanfiction I have a desire to finish. Have written next two chapters, they will be out soon. Remember, Read+Review!**_

* * *

**_DING-DONG_**

The doorbell rang as Annabeth rushed down the steps. She opened the door out of breath and there stood Thalia and Selena, fully equipped with all the essentials that every sleepover needed. Annabeth guided them to the dining room to go over their things.

"Let's see, I got…" Thalia trailed off as she dug into her huge purple rucksack, "Popcorn, DVD'S, sweets, mobile phone for you know, some pranking! And much, much more!" She listed as she threw multiple items on the table. Selena and Annabeth gaped at Thalia, who was pulling out every junk-food imaginable out of her bag, as if she had forgotten that Annabeth had a fully stocked fridge.

"So, what did you bring?" Annabeth asked Selena, who had lifted her eyebrows at the remark.

"Just a few things, toothbrush and stuff." She said as she patted her small bag that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Ah, okay. Well…I guess we just have to wait until-" Annabeth began but was cut off by the multiple rings of the doorbell.

"Hazel and Piper arrive." They all said in unison as they opened to door. There stood Piper and an excited Hazel.

"We got a lot to do." Piper remarked in an evil grin, holding up her mobile phone.

"Of course, Piper wants to get even with Jason." Thalia laughed.

"Serves him right! How Dare he do that in front of the whole class!" Piper declared as she smashed her fists against the wall, flames burning in her eyes. Everyone besides Piper grimaced at the memory.

* * *

**_-Flash Back-_**

It was a typical day in Science class. The students were frantic to keep up with the quick and constant mutterings of their teacher, but not Piper, she decided long ago to just pay close attention and just study the material that was in the book. She learned much more this way and she did exceptionally well in her grades as a result.

However, today was different because now everyone was working on their assigned worked, and Piper had finished early. She tapped her pen back and forth against her desk, finding some way to relieve herself of her boredom.

"Hey Piper, let me look at your notes." Jason said as he turned around from his seat, looking over her desk. Jason was one of the many handsome-heartthrobs that all the girls fawned over. They almost seemed to die over his lush blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Actually, if a girl wasn't worshipping Jason, then they'd flock to Percy, Leo, or Nico for that matter.

'Gag.' Piper shuttered at the idea, Jason, as much to his disappointment, was the very type of guy she despised, full of himself, so confident in his looks, and totally drop-dead gorgeous

"No way!" Piper said in a harsh whisper, "You know I don't take notes in Science Class!"

Jason mocked a fake puppy-dog pout, which caused Piper to sneer in his direction. He gave her a harsh and upset look before turning back to his desk. As soon as he did, Piper turned a deep red. How could she even consider liking that jerk? Just because every time he looked at her, talked to her, and even pestering her about her notes even though he knows that she doesn't take any in the particular class makes her heart skip a beat! That doesn't mean she likes him! But then again…there was a special way he would talk to her, unlike all the fan girls…

'He's such an idiot….' Piper thought to herself as she took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. She wrote:

Hey idiot,

Please consider that fact that the road kill on 67th street wants its guts back.

Love you loads! Piper

Ooh, that was good. A sweet insult to knock the heart-throb off his fan girl throne, even if it would only last a minute. And silently, Piper hoped to knock her stupid feelings for him off with it. She crumbled the note into a ball and chucked it at the boy's luscious blonde hair.

"Ow! What the-" Jason silently cursed as he grabbed the paper-ball that hit his head. He looked at the note and raised an eyebrow at her, before muttering something along the lines of "How clever…idiot."

He then began to flip out a new piece of paper, take out a pink pen, then he began to write neatly and carefully along the lines.

"Ahem! Is that a note, Mr. Grace?" The annoyed teacher shouted as he tapped his foot to the ground. Jason at first looked frightened, this caused Piper to smile viciously. Her plan had worked. Jason looked back and Piper, then it was his turned to smirk. He took the note he was writing and sweetly said, "Yes sir, would you like to hear it?"

Piper almost burst out into hysterics, this was too funny! First she got Jason in trouble, now he's going to embarrass himself in front of the whole class! Jason stood up from his seat, flicked his hair, and held the note in front of him, ready to read.

Piper stopped laughing and stared at Jason. Something was up. This was not good!

"Dear Jason," Jason began in a mock girl voice, causing all the students, except Piper, to burst into laughter.

"In case you haven't noticed, which I pray that you've have, I been secretly been dying to run my fingers through your lovely blonde hair, and make you my play toy. Oh boy and yes, I have noticed your rock-hard abs under that white uniform shirt of yours and I just wait for the day you rip it off and grab me hard in your strong grip. I imagine at night that you're my body pillow and well ahem let your mind run wild. Waiting forever by my window,

Piper.

Piper's jaw dropped, her face the deepest crimson you can imagine. That wasn't her note! Everyone burst into laughter, the guys giving her suggestive stares and all the girls sending her death-glares.

"Oh sweet Piper, I'm so flattered." Jason said in a mock tone as Piper just glared at him. "But I'm so sorry, I –sigh- just don't like you that way."

"Why you" Piper began as she rose from her seat but the teacher abruptly shouted at her, "Enough Miss McLean! How dare you write something so suggestive to a fellow student."

"B-B-But It's not-!" Piper began but was caught off again.

"Detention for you Piper McLean!"

Piper sat back in her seat, ashamed and red in the face. After everything settled down, Jason turned around and smirked at Piper.

"Damn, your body pillow must have a real workout." He smirked as he flicked his hair. He dangled the note in front of her, and horror came to her eyes. He had exactly copied her handwriting! Right down to the pink pen she would normally have used!

Piper, with nothing else to do, just sat their, furious. She fumed, her teeth clenched, her face red, and only one thing ran through her mind.

"JASON, YOUR GOING TO WISH THAT NOTE WAS TRUE ONCE I GET DONE WITH YOU! YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO REGRET IT!"

**_-End of flashback-_**

* * *

"Hey maybe it was so easy for Jason to write that note because he's been thinking about the same for you…" Hazel trailed off suggestively, causing Piper to blush a deep red.

The girls had been led to Annabeth's room to get settled, where she fully decked it out with huge pillows, blankets, TV set, and of course who could forget, the food. While Piper ranted about how cruel Jason was, they all got into their Pyjamas. Hazel wore a light green tank top, with a darker green pair of pyjama bottoms.

Thalia tugged at her blue top and brushed off the popcorn that was spilled on her blue short-shorts.

Selena came out in an orange crop top with red short shorts, she liked showing off the figure she had.

Piper came out in a small red crop top with white pyjama shorts that had cherries imprinted across.

"Drum-roll please!" Annabeth cried from her bathroom as the four girls beat their fists against the hard wooden floor. Annabeth pranced out in a pink nightgown. Of course, Annabeth had slipped on a silk white robe so it wasn't be as revealing as it could have been.

"Hello Sexy!" Thalia joked as Annabeth sat on an oversized pink pillow. Annabeth giggled at the remark.

"Damn girl that could be your revenge on Percy." Selena commented as she pointed at Annabeth's curves. Everyone laughed as they agreed.

Annabeth giggled at the idea of wearing lingerie to school and coolly walking by Percy, not even giving him a glance.

"We could take a quick picture now and send it to him…" Piper suggested with a sly grin as she held up her camera-phone.

"NO!" Annabeth quickly screamed as she blushed many shades crimson, snatching the phone away from Piper. This caused the whole room to go into giggles.

"C'mon Piper, you know how that could turn out, Percy would then get it for free! That would be more of a treat then revenge." Selena implied as she took the phone out of Annabeth's hands, snapped it closed, and set it down on the floor between the popcorn and chocolate.

"You're so right, he has to see it, know he can't have it, and then regret it!" Hazel declared as she pumped her fists in the air. Everyone just laughed at their friend's remark.

"But it'd be so sweet to give him revenge!" Annabeth declared, oh how she wanted revenge. Revenge for all the times he ignored her, sneered at her, calling her so worthless…

Annabeth smiled as she saw Piper stick rabbit ears, on top of Hazel's bouncy caramel curls and then make silly gestures with her hands. Thalia dug into her ice cream early, and Selena went through all of Annabeth's DVDs, looking for a suitable movie. Annabeth laughed at the scene. That's how the five were; always teasing each other, acting silly, and always sticking up for each other. Just like Soul Sisters.

"Jack…there's a…boat….Jack…a boat!...Jack?" The actress cried on TV, her words stuttering from the bitter cold. "No! Why?" Hazel cried as pulled a pillow over her head. "Why did Jack have to die, why not the evil Cal?"

"And after he said to never let go! Awwwwe!" Thalia complained as she took the movie out of the DVD player, the sad movie was too tough to watch for any of them. "I can't stand watching the ending of the movie!" Annabeth cried as she grabbed ice cream from Thalia and began to dig into it. "But it's too emotional not too!" "I totally agree, when she had to break free of his hands from the ice to let him float down to the sea!" Piper cried as she threw the movie into the popcorn bowl. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Guys, do you think it's time to tell Annabeth?" Selena began as she pulled a piece of paper from her small bag. "Uh-huh." They all said in unison as Annabeth looked at them confused. "W-What are you guys talking about?" She asked, nervous. Selena handed Annabeth the paper and as she scanned over it, her eyes widen as she read it more carefully.

"YOU ENTERED US IN THE TALENT SHOW?" She screamed as she came in realization. Annabeth looked at the four nervously as they all gave her a sly look. The words that escaped from Hazel's mouth made her heart skip: "Girl, it's time for revenge."

* * *

_**How do you like it? Remember Read+Review**_


	2. Hazel's Story

_**Heya guys, Mia here. Did you like the first chapter? Well I enjoyed writing it! Anyway here's chapter 2, remember Read+Review!**_

* * *

"R-R-Revenge?" Annabeth stuttered as she held the signup sheet in her trembling hands.

"Uhuh, Annabeth you said you wanted to give Percy revenge for being a jerk." Thalia implied, browsing through a stack of CDs in that she brought over, looking for a particular one.

"B-But! That was only talk! I can't go back on the stage, not after last time!" Annabeth cried, completely flushed on remembering the incident.

Hazel sighed as she swiftly snatched the paper out of the blonde haired girl's hands and looked it over. A smirk came to her face as she read the fine lines.

"Annabeth, we already signed everyone up and we can't just drop out, that'd be foolish. Besides you're the lead." She mentioned as she handed the paper back to Annabeth, whose jaw dropped when she heard that she would be leading.

"There is no way in hell im going back up there!" She screamed, causing a few neighbourhood lights to turn on. Annabeth saw this and threw her hand on top of her mouth, embarrassed.

"Pleaassseeeee Annabeth," Piper, as well as everyone else, gave her the infamous puppy-eyes and pout. Dawn grimaced at the move, her friends were dead serious. "We're all doing it, so you won't be totally alone!"

"R-Really?" Annabeth asked surprised as she looked over the paper once more. Each time she read it, it didn't seem so bad. After all, it's not like Percy will ever have feelings for her and even if she embarrasses herself, then she could at least say she tried….

"B-But what about Selena?" Annabeth mentioned as she looked over the blonde haired teen, who sat on a huge cushion, looking more calm and serious then the rest.

"Kind of…but I'm not going to be in too much-"

"WHAT! Y-You said that everyone would be in it…." Annabeth finally hesitated, suddenly becoming unsure or her decision.

"Annabeth, think a little! Everyone but Selena needs revenge and she is actually helping you! If it wasn't this serious, she wouldn't have even considered it! She was the one who came up with the idea!" Thalia bargained, glancing over at Selena, who nodded at the remark.

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, two choices lay before her. She could A. Decline the offer quickly and live the rest of her high school life in peace, avoiding Percy Jackson at all costs.

Or B. Do the Talent Show, risk the chance of embarrassing herself again, but also the chance of prevailing and getting back at Percy for all he has done. To finally show him that she wasn't so annoying, she wasn't the idiotic girl he had known, and that behind her shy exterior, was a bitch who wanted revenge.

**_Revenge._**

'Slut.' Percy's word's echoed in Annabeth's mind.

**_Revenge_**

'Humph. Pathetic .Like she honestly believed that some retarded twirl act would impress me?' His voice echoed, only this time louder.

**_REVENGE._**

"Seriously Annabeth, do your really consider us friends? Just leave me alone!" Those painful words that Annabeth ever had to endure once again echoed through her minder, but only this time the loudest of them all.

**_REVENGE!_**

Each time Annabeth repeated the word, her confidence boosted and the desire to put Percy in his place took over. This time, HE would be the one who would want to impress her, HE would be the one fawning over her every move, and SHE will be the one who would harshly decline his offer and walk away, putting him in complete misery. Just like he had done to her…

"I'M IN!" Annabeth suddenly declared, slamming the paper down in the middle of the scattered mess of popcorn and sweets. Everyone else gave her approving looks, and Thalia finally after a long search, pulled a CD out of the pile and placed it into a stereo.

"Good for you Annabeth! Now, let's see …what track was it?" Thalia congratulated, keeping her eyes on the stereo, however.

"And don't worry Annabeth! You're the not the only one using this for revenge!" Piper emphasized as she patted Annabeth's shoulder, fully approving of her blonde haired friend's actions.

"Yeah, me too!" Hazel chimed in, raising her hand in the air.

"Huh? What did Leo do to you, Hazel?" Selena asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone else suddenly dropped what they were doing; Hazel never mentioned anything about Leo. In fact, she was probably the only one, besides Selena, who would never rant about him which was odd because she certainly seemed the type.

Hazel looked down, her face a bright red. "W-W-Well, you see, it was during school, in the hallway…"

* * *

**_-Flash Back-_**

Hazel walked down the hallway like any other day, but today was Friday so she walked with a little more oomph, excited to get the heck out of the torture chamber aka school

As usual, the halls were filled with students getting to their lockers and such, so Hazel had to weave her way through. As she thought she had finally made it through into the clearing, she smacked right into Leo, causing both of them to fall to the ground, with Hazel on top of him.

"Wow, someone's a little excited this morning." Leo smirked as the surrounding students circled around them, snickering.

"What…"Was all Hazel could say, she was just like a deer in the headlights, she was too embarrassed to move. With a face bright red, she slowly got up off of Leo but she got up over his head.

"Wait a minute…I didn't just-SHIT!" Hazel cursed at herself as she realized what she had just done.

Hazel looked back in horror as she looked down at her blue uniform skirt. Well, of course, you would see nothing wrong with it but here was the thing, she had worn her SHORTEST skirt she could find today! Hazel was terrified as she saw Leo get up, red in the face.

'Damn it!' Hazel literally screamed in her head.

She began to retrace her steps in her mind, horrified. She picked herself up off of Leo, walked over his head, and-

"YOU DID NOT JUST SEE-!" Hazel screamed out.

"Ha. I JUST DID." Leo coolly walked past Hazel, a smirk on his face. "By the way, nice red lace panties! Does your mother know you wear those?" He added, slapping her butt as he walked away.

As Leo was about a few feet away, Hazel screamed out

"PERVERT! SEXUAL ASSUALT! SEXUAL ASSAULT!

Sadly, everyone just gave her a weird look and walked away, all thinking that she had just lost her mind.

Hazel sighed as she, and her short skirt, marched out of the building while cursing in her head:

'REVENGE! REVENGE! I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW ANNABETH DOES THIS EVERYDAY!"

**_-End of flashback-_**

* * *

_**Did you like it? Remember, Read+Review! I know Leo's not very in character, but I dont really like Frank and he has to fit the storyline!**_


End file.
